


Don't Look

by LilianMarsh



Series: Prose/Stream of Consciousness [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Danger, Demons, Monsters, Prose Poem, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Don't Look

Don't look behind you.

Keep your eyes ahead.

The creature lies in waiting,

If only you turn your head.

If you stay the course,

You might just get away.

Don't look behind you,

Is all that you can say.


End file.
